clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Rooms
Rooms are the places in Club Penguin. Click here to travel through the rooms in Club Penguin via an interactive map. There are many different rooms in Club Penguin, most for both members and non-members. There are some secret rooms that only members can access. Those member-only rooms usually appear during parties or other special events. Main Rooms *Beach *Boiler Room *Book Room *Dock *Everyday Phoning Facility *Forest *Gift Shop *Ice Rink *Iceberg *Lighthouse *Lodge Attic *Mine Shack *Mine *Pet Shop *Pizza Parlor *Plaza *Recycling Plant *Ski Hill *Ski Lodge *Ski Village *Snow Forts *Stadium *Stage *Coffee Shop *Town Hidden Rooms *Boiler Room *EPF Command Room *Fire Dojo *Hidden Lake *Iceberg *Underwater Room *VR Room *Water Dojo *Cave *Shadow Dojo (Coming Soon-Unconfirmed) *Snow Dojo (Coming Soon) Special Rooms *??? *A Silly Place *Bakery *Backstage *Base Camp *Bonus Game Room *Dark Swamp *Great Puffle Circus *Great Puffle Circus Entrance *Great Snow Maze *Haunted House *Haunted House Entrance *Ninja Headquarters *A Silly Place *Backstage *Base Camp *Bonus Game Room *Dark Swamp *Great Puffle Circus *Great Puffle Circus Entrance *Great Snow Maze *Haunted House *Haunted House Entrance *Hidden Lake *Hot Air Balloon Ride *Ice Rink *Iceberg *Ice Cavern *Leprechaun House *Magic Sleigh Ride *Maze Rooms *Mega Whale *Monster Room *Night Club Rooftop *Orb Room *Puffle Feeding Area *Puffle Show *Recycling Plant *Secret Lab *Ships *Ship Hold *Tallest Mountain *Treetop Fort *Underwater Room *VR Room *Yeti Cave *Box Dimension *Mysterious Deep *Underwater Maze List of Special Rooms *Box Dimension *Captain's Quarters *EPF Command Room *Command Room *Crow's Nest *Dojo Exterior *Fire Dojo *Gadget Room *Gary's Room *HQ *Migrator *Ninja Hideout *Ship Hold *Treetop Fort *Water Dojo *Boiler Room *Everyday Phoning Facility List of Game Rooms *Soda Seas (Aqua Grabber) *Clam Waters (Aqua Grabber) *Beacon (Jet Pack Adventure) *Outback Pond (Ice Fishing) (Secret mission 6-Questions for a Crab) *Cove (Catchin' Waves) *Dock (Hydro Hopper) *Back of Coffee Shop (Bean Counters) *Puffle Roundup Area (Puffle Roundup) *Mine Tunnels (Cart Surfer) List of Mission Rooms *Mine Tunnels *Puffle Training Room *The Wilderness *Tool Shed *Coin Vault *Outback Pond *Gift Shop Office *Gift Shop Rooftop *Underground Tunnels *Gary's Room *Herbert's Lair Rooms around Club Penguin *Arctic Circle *Clam Waters *Ice Berg *Migrator *Rockhopper Cave *Rockhopper Island *Soda Seas *Three Little Islands *Grey Maintenance Shed Dimensions *Box Dimension *Desert Dimension *Stair Dimension *Space Dimension *Candy Dimension *Doodle Dimension *A Silly Place *A Strange Dimension *Cream Soda Dimension *Box Store *Zany Dimension *Orange Dimension Dimension Areas *Alien Mothership (Space Dimension, coming soon) *Astronaut Central (Space Dimension, coming soon) *Ballpit Room (A Silly Place, coming soon) *Fun House (A Silly Place, coming soon) *Hall of Boxes (Box Dimension, coming soon) *Box Store (Box Dimension, coming soon) *Giant Canvas (Doodle Dimension, coming soon) *Art Studio (Doodle Dimension, coming soon) *Saloon (Desert Dimension, coming soon) *Puffle Stable (Desert Dimension, coming soon) *Bowl of Ice Cream (Candy Dimension, coming soon) *Lolly Pop Hill (Candy Dimension, coming soon) *Box Portal Activation Chamber (A Strange Dimension, coming soon) *Random Location (A Strange Dimension, coming soon) *Upside Down Room (Stair Dimension, coming soon) *Spinning Stair Room (Stair Dimension, coming soon) *Rookie's Box Home (Dimension Dimension, coming soon) *Robot Test Facility (Dimension Dimension, coming soon) *Evil Lair (Black Hole Dimension, coming soon) *Box Agency HQ (Black Hole Dimension, coming soon) *Soda Shop (Cream Soda Dimension, coming soon) *Pool of Cream Soda (Cream Soda Dimension, coming soon) Category:Lists Category:Article Category:Rooms Category:Town Category:Plaza Category:Article Category:Stage Category:Time box dimention